inner turbulance
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: seto flew planes when he was ten, now his team wants him back but an event in the past might keep him from his destiny as a pilot
1. Default Chapter

Red rose- red rose here! Back for another story! And black rose is here too!!!  
  
Black rose- stupid minion  
  
Red rose- I had a dream bout this story and for once I know where its going... I really like it and I hope you do to! ^___^  
  
Black rose- no one's gonna want to read a stupid fic about airplanes flying around...  
  
Red rose- well..uhh..*starts to cry* why cant you appreciate anything I do? I try...so hard....and this is the thanks I get?...  
  
Black rose- MWHAHAHAHAH I made you cry!!!!!!! I have fulfilled my dream..my other dream...wait that's not a dream though...it's a soon to be reality.heh, heh, heh  
  
Red rose- *sniffles* we don't own yugioh or anything mentioned in this fic *sniffles*  
  
Black rose- NOW ON WITH THE FIC YOU STUPID MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red rose- whatever.  
  
--______--......T________T  
  
(a/n, black rose- what'd you do that for?  
Red rose- because im sad...but you wouldn't understand that would  
you...YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Black rose- O.O did you just cuss?  
Red rose- get on with the f'n fic Black rose- this is also in te blue angels in America cause we don't know if japan has anything like that...we've never been there...and bejamin dew is ours..we do own him)  
  
CHAPTER 1: INNER TURBULANCE  
  
Seto- you ready for today, ben?  
  
Ben- am I never not ready?..but are you ready? This is you last time ya know?  
  
Seto- yeah..im gonna miss it here...and everybody..  
  
Ben- were all gonna miss you...capitan..  
  
Seto- maybe I should start calling you capitan  
  
Ben- not today bud. Sux you have to leave to go train to be ceo, but you'll always be welcome here as capitan.  
  
Seto- thanks..  
  
Ben- no prob *smiles* well we should get goin' don't want them to take off without us..oh, and bud  
  
Seto- yeah?  
  
Ben- remember, no matter what happens out there we'll always be best friends...  
  
Seto- huh, of course, why do you say that?  
  
Ben- oh nothing, *he looks at his plane for a moment and then smiles* have a nice time up there!  
  
Seto- you to../that's weird..he seems sort of...sad/  
  
Seto and ben each got in their f-A/18's and started to taxi for takeoff. They were both so deep in thought that they didn't realize seto was clear for take off. Seto was wondering why his friend seemed so different from his usual care-free self and ben was wondering something that would keep anyone else on the ground.. But ben wasn't that sort of person. Nothing could keep Benjamin dew (a/n, black rose- red rose got the last name from her fav drink) out of the sky.  
  
Several shouts from the other team members brought seto out of his thought and he took off. He was first then it was ben and the others were after. Once at a good altitude they flew into formation, seto in the front, Ben a little behind him and at his left, and the rest of the team sorted themselves out to from a triangle.  
  
On the ground an announcer said that the angels were coming and that their capitan was going to leave to go train for something else. The only people in the audience that knew it wasn't plane-related were mokuba and his babysitter. He looked at the five planes coming towards them and knew that his big brother was out there right in front. When he told people that his 10-year-old big brother was in the blue angels, they would never believe him. He was fine with that, but he would get a little upset sometimes when people would never even listen.  
  
In the air the formation started to break up. The two end planes made a hard bank, the next ones in flew a little up and sideways, and the leader flew straight up. Ben and the rest of the team distracted the audience while seto flew behind them. Mokuba knew the routine, while the audience looked at the other four planes, seto would fly really low right above them and the audience would be in total shock. That's exactly what happened.  
  
The show was almost over and ben and seto were going to do one last thing..(a/n, black rose- we cant remember what its called...we think..uhhh scissors..and im getting really pissed at red rose.you wanted to know that) they flew straight for each other, getting ready to turn at the last second when something went wrong.  
  
Ben- dammit seto get away! I cant turn! I cant-  
  
Seto tried to turn away but he couldn't do it fast enough. They crashed, it was almost like slow-motion. First seto's wing went through ben's nose which made him turn towards the audience. Seto's nose hit ben's cockpit and seto came loose and flipped into the field about half a mile away from the audience. A fire erupted and then there was an explosion. A medical team ran over to his plane and pulled seto out of the burning inferno just before there was another explosion that destroyed the plane.  
  
Ben was heading straight for the audience when he made a really amazing move. He knew it would probably kill him, but he also knew that seto would kill him if anything happened to his brother. So he pulled the handle thing (a/n black rose- forget what that's called too..dammit red rose stop acting like that) up which sent his damaged nose straight for the ground right in front of the audience that was screaming bloody muder and trying to run away. One person didn't move an inch, mokuba. He was on shock at what happened and was scared for his brother. Mokuba was the last thing ben saw before the plane hit the ground, and just as ben had thought when he made his decision, it bounced and flipped over the audience that was left. It crashed behind them and another medical team tried to get to him but they couldn't it made a huge explosion and the plane, with its pilot, were now a burning heap of metal and ashes.  
  
Seto saw this and knew what ben did. He feel to his knees and hit the ground with his clenched fists. He couldn't even say anything, just rivers of tears streamed down his face and neck. Then he saw mokuba and blacked out before mokuba could reach him.  
  
Seto opened his eyes and felt his silk sheets. /it was just a dream/ he thought/ I dreamt about it again/ then he felt under his eyes, he found tears. /crying in my sleep..how pathetic/ and he went to go get a tissue to wipe away the tears.  
  
--_______--......T_______T  
  
black rose- that's it stupid mortals...he had a dream again and he died in his sleep..no more story  
  
red rose- who cares?  
  
Black rose- you've got to stop acting like this*gets an idea* I'll be back wait for me.  
  
Red rose- whatever  
  
Black rose- *walks away* *comes back* here you go!  
  
Red rose- mountain dew? YOU DO CARE!!!!! *huggles black rose*  
  
Black rose- get off stupid minion! Just say it now!  
  
Red rose- ok! sorry its so short! If you like it and review I'll write more! Anything will be accepted with love! *sips mountain dew* /she really does care^___^..black rose- no I don't! oh I forgot you can read my mind! ^___^ hehe...black rose- shut up! Don't think, its annoying me...ok! ^_____^ 


	2. chapter 2

Red rose- red rose here! And so is black rose. we've got another chapter in our story for whoever cares ^____^  
  
Black rose- who is no one  
  
Red rose- poo...well here I go for another sort of serious fic.. ^____^ and we are going to have guests ^____^ and if anyone reads this and feels like reviewing they can host this fic with me and black rose ^______^  
  
Black rose- no one's going to review and why would they want to be with you, minion  
  
Red rose-*sniffles* well it was just a suggestion.*sips a random person's mountain dew* OK ^______^ our guest today is...eh..weevil  
  
Black rose- bug boy?  
  
Red rose- eewwwsies  
  
Weevil- *walks out of a cloud petting a beetle* kewl  
  
Red rose- eh...would you...like to....EWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Black rose- do the disclaimer now mortal!  
  
Weevil- black and red rose do not own anything mentioned in this fic...or this wonderful beetle..  
  
Black rose- do not say black and red rose..if you want to live...NOW DO IT OVER!!!!!!  
  
Weevil- fine black rose and red rose do not own anything mentioned in this fic..or this wonderful beetle!  
  
Black rose- I squished a beetle once, it was kool 'cause stuff oozed out.  
  
Weevil- YOU BITCH!!!!!!! YOU KILLED A BUG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- yes...it annoyed me...your annoying me too...maybe, if I squish you, stuff will ooze out..yeah..lets try it *weevil runs away never to be seen again*  
  
Red rose- you scared away our guest ^^U well then do you want to say it black rose?  
  
Black rose- don't be stupid, minion ON WITH THE STORY YOU STUPID MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*_____________*-----------------------@______________@  
  
CHAPTER @: FINDING TIME  
  
-SSSSSSEEEEEEETTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mokuba chirped. It was 8 a.m. on Sunday morning and he just jumped on seto to wake him up.  
  
Seto- oof! What is it, kid?  
  
Mokuba I know you don't normally sleep much, but you promised!  
  
Seto- yes, yes, what exactly did I promise again?  
  
Mokuba- you promised we'd go to the movies together!  
  
Seto- ok...uhhh...i see your ready, so just give me 20 minutes (a/n- red rose- I don't know how long it would take for him to get ready...it takes me 40..30 to get up and 10 to shower, dress, brush, stuff)  
  
Mokuba- ok!*leaves*  
  
/he slammed the door again/ seto thought / now when exactly did I promise him that..wait...i promised him we'd rent a movie and watch it together..the little- well, he seems exited enough...i'll let him slip through just this once./ seto was sitting in the middle of his bed when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Butler- mr. Kaiba, there is a phone call for you.  
  
Seto- ok, I'll get it./damn I hope its not important, I don't want to disappoint mokuba.again/ *picks up receiver* hello? Kaiba here.  
  
Voice- kaiba's your last name now? Intrestin' capitan  
  
Seto- what? Who are you? Tell me now!  
  
Voice- relax seto..shesh, maybe ownin' a company really does make you parenoid..im cyrus, cyrus crush, from the angels? Remember me? (a/n- black rose- we do own that mortal and red rose named him after another of her fav drinks she doesn't own)  
  
Seto- oh, yeah, how have you been all these years!  
  
Cyrus- good. Well, the wife left me, but I hopped right back on the horse and got mayself a new one..and you? Hear your doin' pretty good in the business..  
  
Seto- eh, nothing much, its fine, but really tireing  
  
Cyrus- no girlfirneds?  
  
Seto- heh, no  
  
Cyrus- really? With what I taught you, you should've been through your third wife by now..  
  
Seto- you probably wont get a keeper with that hit and miss dating you do.  
  
Cyrus- probably..but what dou you 'spect me to do? Go to those internet sites where you get matched up by a computer?  
  
Seto- oh, nevermind...why did you call?  
  
Cyrus- well, well, someone's short , straight and to the point...  
  
Seto- im not short anymore...  
  
Cyrus- heh, that'll be the day..  
  
Seto- just get to the point.  
  
Cyrus- fine..we need you to come back to the angels  
  
Seto- WHAT! I cant.I've got things to do here...i don't have the time.  
  
Cyrus- you have to.we need you capitan!  
  
Seto- and lose the accent, people pronounce it captain now...bye*hangs up* / god, have I really become that rude? It doesn't matter now.I have responsibilities now..god, I sound old/  
  
He got showered, dressed, did stuff (a/n- how the hell am I supposed to know what a guy does to get ready?- red rose) and met with mokuba. They got in the limo, mokuba actually jumped in, and seto went back to get some asprin.  
  
~ at the movie theater~  
  
jonouchi- this movie is supposed to be soo kewl! It has everything, explosions, crashes of all kinds, cars, planes, trucks, trains, even boats!  
  
They walk up to the ticket couter and a really sweet looking woman is sitting behind the glass.  
  
Woman- let me guess, you want to see endless fire? (a/n- red rose- I think I made that up.if I didn't, I don't own it....i don't think so...unless I do?)  
  
Jonouchi- yeah how'd ya know?  
  
Woman- well, it's the only one with that many crashes ^_^ how many tickets do you want?  
  
Jonouchi- lets see *counts on his fingers* one for me, one for yug, one for anzu, one for yami, one for tristan..so that's 5!!!  
  
Woman- ok! five it is, here you go!  
  
Jonouchi- thanks!  
  
They were about to walk into the building when seto's black limo pulls up to the front. Mokuba jumps out before the chauffeur can open his door and seto just walks out, obviously not wanting to be where he is now. Then he sees yugi. Mokuba runs up to talk to them and then goes back to seto. /dammit he saw them...business call..come on business call../  
  
Mokuba- I want to see endless fire!  
  
Seto-*pops some aspirin in his mouth* I don't think so mokuba, I thinks it's too violent  
  
Anzu- *walks up* I know it might be a little violent but im sure it has a good message.  
  
Seto-/ dammit, of all people/ fine, whatever, I don't care *walks to ticket counter* *comes back with two tickets*  
  
Jounouchi- kaiba, I didn't know you were a druggie..  
  
Seto- stupid mutt, im not..it was asprin /why the hell am I explaining myself to him?/  
  
~in the theater~  
  
anzu- why don't we all sit together? That way we'll all be by our frien-  
  
seto- SHUT UP!!!! Im not in the mood for any of this...you sit there *he puts everyone in they're seats*...and I don't want to hear anything from any of you.  
  
Jonouchi- hey jer-*stops because seto death-glared him*  
  
Mokuba- big brot-  
  
Seto- you too, mokuba!  
  
Mokuba- eep!(a/n- red rose- I just went downstairs to get something to eat and my sister was watching infomercials...O.O..out of her own free will..not that it has anything to do with the story)  
  
During the movie everyone watched and ate and watched and ate and seto sat.  
  
~in the movie~  
  
dude 1 in a plane-you need to live! forget them, they'll just be casualties of war!  
  
Dude 2 in plane- not if I can help it!  
  
Dude 1- if you save them, you'll die!  
  
Dude 2- I don't care..they're innocent civilians..they haven't been stained with the blood of fellow men fighting for what they think it right...they don't deserve to die! *explosion noise and then silence*  
  
jonouchi- *whispers to yugi* look at kaiba..he's so freaked out..he's so weak!  
  
Yugi- hmmm that's not like kaiba he normally wouldn't let something like this disturb him.  
  
Jonouchi- face it yug, the guy's fake, he makes us think he's strong, but he's really weak.  
  
Yugi- I don't think so jou, maybe we could ask mokuba later why he's acting like this.im really worried  
  
Yami- *whispers to himself* oh how the mighty have fallen  
  
Seto- *gets up and throws mokuba a cell phone**walks out of the theater*/ they're all cheering to have them crash...what the hell..they don't know what it's like to be in a real fu__ing crash...why am I getting so worked up? Maybe I should go to kaiba corp now/  
  
Mokuba- *catches phone*  
  
~ in the front of the theater~  
  
jonouchi- that movie rocked! It so freaked out your brother! He is so weak!  
  
Mokuba- don't say that! My brother is not weak...if you went through what he did, you'd run out of the theater crying!*his eyes were starting to water* he's done so much and he doesn't deserve anything that happened to him! No one understands him, his best friend died in a plane crash just like that in the movie!!!! *tears were flowing down his face now*  
  
Anzu- we're sooo sorry mokuba* hugs him* (a/n- black rose- red rose is jealous through the roof for that)  
  
Yami- mokuba, could you tell us what exactly happened?  
  
Mokuba- ok...*tells the story of the day of the crash*  
  
*________*-------------------@___________@  
  
red rose- *pulls mokuba out of no where and huggles him* you like me better then anzu..don't you?  
  
Mokuba- *is being choked by red rose's hug* geh...yup  
  
Black rose- you'll kill him if you keep doing that.trust me..i know  
  
Red rose- *huggles more* but I wuv him!  
  
Black rose- whatever..review or I will kill you flame and it will be used to get your place ready in hell  
  
Red rose- don't listen to her..she lies..pweeeze review..I'll be your best friend, and anything will be accepted with love!!!!!! 


End file.
